


Halfway There (The Weirder Remix)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Hugging, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Sweetness, i'm gagging and i wrote it, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-write with the same basic concepts as the original Halfway There. This was supposed to be a smut version, but it didn't happen. Instead...well...this just happened, and I don't want to talk about it.</p><p>It's lucky that Dean has someone looking out for him even when he's at his worst.</p><p>Or, the one where Cas tests out his brand spankin' new hugging powers, and Dean is incredibly okay with it.</p><p>Set sometime after the events of 9x12 Sharp Teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halfway There (The Weirder Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Halfway There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161500) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



_What makes you happy..._

Dean had to admit that this wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind when he'd spoken to Garth. Maybe a little, but not quite. There was a certain simplicity to it, a curious reassurance in the warmth and wet. The sensation drew Dean away from darker thoughts, gave him a temporary peace, the likes of which he hadn't experienced in months.

If anyone walked up to Dean several years ago and told him that he'd be happy as hell whilst bent over a kitchen sink, he would've laughed them away. And would've had the pride to look sufficiently disturbed.

Still, the dishes weren't going to do themselves.

The simple peace of the task was short-lived, as there really weren't many dishes in the sink to begin with. A few bowls and mugs, quickly lined up to dry, and Dean was left alone to his thoughts, which would've quickly turned dark again, were it not for what happened next.

There had once been a time when Dean didn't like having people sneak up on him. This was still true, but an exception had been made the moment his prayers to Cas became a regular occurrence. So, when an inhumanly strong set of arms embraced Dean from behind, their owner unheard, Dean's alarm was short-lived. There was only one being in existence who could sneak up on him and not piss him off.

The surprise hug was new, though, and Dean found himself leaning back against the angel. _Took you long enough to crawl out of whatever research Sam hid you in._ "When'd you turn into a koala?" _Sam. I'll be damned if it wasn't._

"Nothing of the sort happened. This is a hug," Cas said coolly, a strange tinge of playfulness in his tone.

Dean smiled and rolled his eyes. "Well, it's a vast improvement on the last time I got hugged from behind." With a sigh, he added, "Look...thanks for...you know..."

The arms around Dean tightened slightly, and Cas rested his forehead on Dean's shoulder. "Of course. But I did miss you." One of Cas' hands moved to rest on Dean's - the right one, just below the Mark. "I'm not saying we don't need to talk about...some things...but not tonight?"

Dean had been tense since the moment Cas' hand moved. "Yeah...yeah, I'd rather not."

Suddenly, the tense moment was over, and Cas was once more simply embracing him, leaning into Dean as though someone had taught him to hug but not how to let go. "Good. Because I want to tell you _why_ , if you're willing to listen."

"Captive audience, here," Dean said. _Actually...feels nice. Really weird...but nice._ He wasn't about to pretend that he hadn't been thinking of _this_ when he allowed himself a thought of a happy moment. He just wasn't quite sure that Cas understood how strange this was between friends.

Seconds later, Dean was tense for a whole new set of reasons. For one, there wasn't much space between Dean and the counter. For another, that was _definitely_ Cas' lips that had just brushed against his neck. There was a soft puff of air, a quiet sound of amusement from the angel behind Dean. 

_Behind me. Christ. I hope Sam doesn't decide he needs a beer or something,_ Dean thought, half panicked by the unusual advances and half intrigued by them as well. "Um...Cas...you were going to...explain...why?" _Why what?_

"Yes," Cas said softly, backing off and once again resting his head against Dean's shoulder. "I wanted to explain why I stayed. Why I missed you. But...I'm having a difficult time finding the right words. I care deeply for both you and your brother...but..." Cas gave a frustrated sigh. "I care differently for you. But I think you already knew that."

Dean thought back, careful not to think of the less than amiable times in their recent past. "Yeah. I think so too." _I care differently for you too, dumbass._

"I think..." Cas hummed, still sounding frustrated, then suddenly stepped back.

The sudden loss of warmth and _Cas_ caught Dean by surprise - and slightly off balance. Still, he turned around, leaning unsteadily against the counter as he waited for the ball to drop. Whatever Cas had been thinking, it was clear he had chickened out. _Couple of dumbasses indeed. Or maybe I need to stop reading so much into things._

Caught up in thoughts of disappointment, Dean was completely unprepared for the sudden armful of angel he received upon turning around. Or the touch of warm lips to his, chaste and hesitant. Almost as quickly as the kiss began, it ended, and Cas started to withdraw again, studying Dean's face intently as he went. "There's that, too," he said, sounding apologetic, though his gaze narrowed slightly as he watched Dean, seemingly not sure what to make of Dean's reaction.

"That's..." Dean began. He coughed. "That's okay. Yeah. That's...okay." He frowned at Cas, who was still hovering a few inches too far away. _I swear I'm not clingy._

Just like that, Dean was once again pinned against the counter, a position he was all too happy to be in this time - though he still wasn't particularly keen on the idea of Sam walking in. Dean brushed the thought away, though, and instead focused on the press of Cas' mouth against his own. Now that the angel knew his affections were accepted, his keen confidence had returned, and Dean had not known that _Cas could be like this_. Not with him, anyway. It was all warmth and gentleness, slow and exploring. _This is what we could have, what we could be._

Cas withdrew from the kiss, but this time it was only far enough to let Dean catch his breath. A slight smile lit the angel's features more brightly than any of his angelic displays of badassery ever had. "This is something I'd like to share with you...this is one of the ways I care for you."

"Yeah?" Dean was apparently still stuck on monosyllabic words. "I...yeah...me too. I...shit...we..."

"Not right now," Cas murmured, leaning in to press a kiss against Dean's neck. "Definitely later, but not now."

 _What the hell would I do without you?_ Dean sighed and melted further into his angel's firm, warm embrace. "Later then."

They stayed like that for some time, sharing one another's warmth, trading slow and lingering kisses with little heat behind them. It was a hopeful and pleasant moment, gentle and secret and _theirs_.

Despite his best efforts, Dean slowly grew tired, lulled by Cas' warmth and his own exhaustion. Cas himself seemed content to continue as they were, but as Dean's eyelids began to droop, Cas urged him out of the kitchen and down the hall, speaking in soft tones to avoid waking Sam.

Soon, there were soft sheets under Dean, and warm blankets being pulled over him. A soft hum near his ear, a fleeting touch to his arm. And then, a whispered promise, which the hunter felt more than heard.

"I'll watch over you."

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to Chuck this was supposed to be at least slightly smutty. I chickened out. Sorrry.
> 
> Now excuse me while I go bang my head against the wall. This was not supposed to turn out like this, dammit. This is gross. I mean, I don't wanna write angst, but geez. I might need to read some after this...thing. I prefer the original by far, even if it's shorter.
> 
> Allow me to clarify - I don't hate this fic. I just prefer the original, where Dean is slightly less of a teenage girl.
> 
> This, dear friendies, is why you don't write after midnight.


End file.
